


How things work

by Carlsahero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Everything implied, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Better, Poor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protect Virgil, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Remus, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlsahero/pseuds/Carlsahero
Summary: There were many things Virgil didn't know, which is why he had so many doubts.The biggest one was most likely 'why?'
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	How things work

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing big or long, but my friend liked it! (shout out to you, Jess)

There were many things Virgil didn't know, which is why he had so many doubts.  
The biggest one was most likely 'why?'.  
It wasn't a specific question by all means, but it pretty much summed up his thoughts. 

He had learned to try and give an answer to those questions himself, from what he did know, and it all mostly came from Deceit and Remus, with a touch of self-learning out of the need to survive.  
So he guessed that the answer to his biggest question was "because you deserve it, that's how it works, deal with it". 

There, /that/ he knew.  
That was just how things worked.  
That's what he kept telling himself as he sat in the absolute darkness, at either 3AM or in the afternoon, he honestly couldn't tell.  
He was in his room, which was one of the few things that was his own.  
Not that it mattered, because the only other two people that lived in the dark side of the mindscape didn't care about something belonging to him, or knocking.  
But, on that note, it wasn't like /he/ mattered.  
He guessed that it was because he was a crybaby, because he was annoying, and loud, and scared, a pathetic excuse for a living being. 

The clock's ticking felt loud, but it was one of his only ways to know what time it was, and it was already a lot because he didn't know what day it was, since nobody wanted to tell him, and he had understood that he shouldn't ask. 

He was lost in thought again, wasn't he?  
He did that a lot, but he couldn't do much else, other than thinking.  
Most other activities made noise, and he couldn't make any noise, which was why he was sitting in the dark, on his bed, and he had been there for about a couple days by now. 

Hunger was making him feel weak and dizzy, and his stomach hurt really really bad, and he'd cry, but he hadn't drank in a while so tears struggled to come up, and it's not like he felt sad, anyway.  
He felt numb, just tiredly resting his head against the headboard of the bed.  
He didn't always feel numb, no.  
Every time he heard steps in the corridor, he felt panic, and when someone walked in the same room as him he really, really, wanted to die.  
So he had a wide range of emotions! 

He hadn't heard steps in a while, and his throat felt really dry, while his head was pounding, so he slowly sat on the edge of the bed and pushed himself up to his feet.  
He stumbled forward, his legs almost giving up.  
He was used to that, the lack of food and sleep had made him so so weak, he wasn't surprised anymore or anything.  
He got himself to walk up to the door, a sudden feeling of fear in his chest, making it hurt, but the joke's on himself, because it already hurt from… well, whatever the hell happened with Remus a few days prior.  
He couldn't always pinpoint why something hurt, he was covered in bruises, cuts, scratches, and unidentified wounds. 

He pushed the handle down slowly and slipped out of the room, closing the door again as quietly as he could, so nobody would notice his absence from the room quite as quickly.  
Panic and a sense of dread grew as he made his way upstairs, his eyes struggling to stay open, as the light in the rest of the  
"house" was stronger than he was used to.  
It was so so dangerous to be there, in the living room, but he got so far that at this point he had nothing to lose. 

So he made his way to the kitchen, and gathered some food, a bottle of water, and Advil for that godawful headache that was keeping him awake.  
He downed the bottle with the Advil, he knew you're supposed to take it after eating, but he was in a rush. 

Eating went surprisingly smoothly as well, and the pain in his stomach slowly died down, and he wasn't full at all, but he felt so so much better.  
He threw away the bottle and picked up the plate he had used, the same sense of dread from before filling his chest as he washed it, the water making much more noise than he would have liked; still, if he didn't clean the damn thing Deceit would come after him.  
He dried it up and was /just/ about to put it away, when footsteps were heard behind him, on the stairs. 

His heart started beating so fast he felt it in his throat, and he found himself starting to shake.  
The silence in the kitchen got heavier as the footsteps got louder, and Virgil's mind started racing.  
If this was Remus, he was FUCKED, but if this was Deceit he could run off.  
He opened the cupboard and put the plate away quickly, closing it a little too hard right after. 

The footsteps were right behind him, and they stopped.  
Virgil stopped too, freezing, his eyes watering.  
He hoped, or prayed, for some luck, some mercy.  
He really wanted it to be Deceit, he wanted it to be over soon, please…

"There you are!"  
That was Remus' voice.  
FUCK. 

He didn't need to turn around to know the older side was smiling, he could tell by his tone. 

"You sure do like to play hide and seek, huh? Well! Guess I win this time too." 

Tears made their way across Virgil's face as he started shaking violently, desperately trying to think of his room, he needed to get away, run, he needed something to get him far, but-

"You're just in time! I created a new monster, and I was looking for someone to test it out on." 

There was a solid grip on his arm, and Virgil shut his eyes tightly.  
He couldn't summon himself in his own room, or focus at all.  
His brain just kind of shut down. 

He felt a change around him, and a new question came to his mind, a new doubt. 

Would he ever be able to escape?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!! Please comment or like, leave kudos i live for validation  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
